When home-entertainment equipment, such as a radio or TV receiver, a record player or a recorder, is sold, it is generally accompanied with a guarantee that within a specific period after the sale, defective equipment will be repaired free of charge. The bill or a separate guarantee certificate then serves proof for this guarantee. However, these documents may be mislaid or altered.